ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
2009/January
January 8 The Tonight Show With Jay Leno Main Article: The Tonight Show With Jay Leno During the day, Lady Gaga taped her performance on The Tonight Show With Jay Leno, and it aired later that night. Gaga performed a rock rendition of Just Dance with a live band. 001tonight show.jpg *Disco Glove by Haus of Gaga January Sasha Eisenman : Main article: Sasha Eisenman . January 9 "LoveGame" :Main article: LoveGame Joseph Kahn shot the music video for LoveGame in Los Angeles. In the afternoon, Gaga was seen leaving the set. Meeno 1-9-09 002.jpg|1 LoveGame 01.jpg Love Game Fashion 3.png.jpg|2 LoveGame 06.jpg LoveGame on set pic.png Love Game Fashion 7.jpg|3 ShootingLoveGame2009.jpg LoveGame 07.jpg|4 LoveGame 10.jpg *Makeup by Sharon Gault, hair by Peter Savic, choreography by Laurieann Gibson, for more credits see the music video page. #Shoes by Christian Louboutin #Wire mesh glasses by Stevie Boi, Disco stick by Haus of Gaga with Tom Talmon Studio, chain, jacket and bodysuit by Ligia Morris for Haus of Gaga, shoes by Christian Louboutin #Jacket by Schott with lightning motif, bodysuit, panties by Ligia Morris for Haus of Gaga, shoes by Chanel #Hat and top by Ligia Morris for Haus of Gaga, trousers by Dior January 10 On the Set of the Eh Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say Music Video Main Article: Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say) During the day, Gaga was photographed on the set of the Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say Music Video) Vespa.jpg January 11 LAX Airport Lady Gaga caught a flight to London during the day at the LAX Airport. She traveled to the United Kingdom for a series of promotional appearances and to be the opening act of the Pussycat Dolls: Doll Domination Tour 09-01-12 LAX Airport.jpg 1-11-09 LAX Airport 002.jpg January 12 Lady Gaga arrived at London in the morning. Returning to King's Cross Studio Later in the day, Gaga was seen returning to the King's Cross Studio in London with an order of fish and chips. She had been rehearsing for the Doll Domination Tour all day at the studio. 09-01-13 London.jpg January 13 Gaga rehearsed for the Doll Domination Tour today. With Dionne Bromfield At some point during the day, Gaga was photographed with Dionne Bromfield, the goddaughter of Amy Winehouse. 1-13-09 With Dion Bromfield.jpg January 14 Leaving hotel in London Lady Gaga was spotted leaving her hotel in the morning, on her way to give an interview. 09-01-14 London1.jpg|1 1. Custom oversized black bow by Christian Siriano, sunglasses by Versace, panty and bra by Haus of Gaga, jacket and gloves by Rifat Ozbek, watch by Maranello (V8), fishnet by Capezio, shoes by Christian Louboutin 4Music Interview Lady Gaga was interviewed by 4Music on Channel 4. She wore the same outfit she was seen leaving her hotel in earlier in the day. 4Music-2009-01.jpg 4Music-2009-02.jpg|A 1. Custom oversized black bow by Christian Siriano, false brown lashes by Shu Uemura, panty and bra by Haus of Gaga, jacket and gloves by Rifat Ozbek, watch by Maranello (V8), fishnet by Capezio, shoes by Christian Louboutin Freshly Squeezed Main Article: Freshly Squeezed Lady Gaga recorded her performance on the British morning program: Freshly Squeezed. Gaga performed Just Dance and Poker Face. New telephone pic - Copia (2).png|B Returning to hotel At night, after recording her Freshly Squeezed performance, Lady Gaga was seen returning to her hotel, wearing the same outfit worn on Freshly Squeezed. 09-01-14 London2.jpg January 15 Steve Madden Interview Steve Madden interview was recorded in 2008, January 15 is the date they put it online. 1-15-09 Steven by Steve Madden.jpg 1-15-9 Steve Madden Interview.jpg 1-15-09 Steve Madden Interview 003.jpg 1-15-09 Steve Madden Interview 004.jpg MTV Spanking New Sessions Main Article: MTV Spanking New Sessions 1-18-09 MTV Spanking New Sessions 001.jpg The Sunday Night Project Main Article: The Sunday Night Project The Sunday Night Project2009.jpg Returning to Hotel Lady Gaga returned to her hotel after a long day rehearsing for the Doll Domination Tour. 09-01-15 London.jpg Jan15-2009-London.jpg *Nails with bow by Minx, #Sunglasses by Versace, dress by Black Halo, shoes by Christian Louboutin, handbag by Yves Saint Laurent January 16 MySpace's Scene Junkie Cab interview with Alex Sim-Wise. Arriving at BBC Radio 1 Studios Early in the morning, Lady Gaga left her hotel and was spotted arriving at the BBC Radio 1 building. 1-16-09 Arriving at BBC Radio 1 001.jpg|1 *1 Sunglasses by Balenciaga (0006/S), Hair Bow, catsuit by Haus of Gaga, belt and downtown tote by Yves Saint Laurent, shoes by Chanel BBC Radio 1 Main Article: BBC Radio 1 Lady Gaga was interviewed on the radio here. {C} Jan16-Capital Radio 95-8FM.jpg|1 *1 Sunglasses by Balenciaga (0006/S), Hair Bow, catsuit by Haus of Gaga, downtown tote by Yves Saint Laurent, shoes by Chanel (Spring 2008) Leaving BBC Radio 1 Building Still early in the morning, Gaga left the BBC Radio 1 Building to do a quick photoshoot with Sarah Lee. 09-01-09 Leaving the BBC Radio 1 Studios in London.jpg|1 *1 Sunglasses by Balenciaga (0006/S), Hair Bow, catsuit by Haus of Gaga, downtown tote by Yves Saint Laurent, shoes by Chanel (Spring 2008) Sarah Lee Main Article: Sarah Lee After BBC Radio 1, Gaga took a quick photoshoot with Sarah Lee before heading off to do GMTV later in the morning. SarahLee.jpg SarahLee2.jpg SarahLee3.jpg SarahLee6.jpg SarahLee7.jpg SarahLee8.jpg *1 Sunglasses by Balenciaga (0006/S), Hair Bow, catsuit by Haus of Gaga, downtown tote by Yves Saint Laurent, shoes by Chanel (Spring 2008) GMTV Main Article: GMTV (ITV) Later in the morning (Around 10:45), Lady Gaga appeared on GMTV where she was interviewed and she performed Just Dance. 1-16-09 GMTV 002.jpg|1 1-16-09 GMTV 001.jpg *1 Origami Dress, crystal 'The Fame' glasses by Haus of Gaga Nobu Restaurant That night, Lady Gaga went out to dinner with her friends at Nobu Restaurant. 09-01-16 London.jpg|1 *1 Sunglasses by Versace (Mod. 465/A Col. 915), dress by Hervé Léger ("HL2029"), shoes by Christian Louboutin January 17 Arriving at G-A-Y In the evening hours of the day, Gaga left her hotel and was spotted arriving at G-A-Y Nightclub 1-17-09 Arriving at G-A-Y Heaven.jpg January 17 - G-A-Y Heaven - Backstage (2009).jpg G-A-Y Main Article: G-A-Y Lady Gaga performed a few songs at G-A-Y Nightclub. She debuted the show she conceived for the Doll Domination Tour. 1-17-09 G-A-Y 002.jpg|1 1-17-09 Performing at G-A-Y.jpg 1-17-09 G-A-Y 003.jpg *1 Origami Dress (Transparent), Molded Top (Silver), Disco Glove by Haus of Gaga January 18 Returning to Hotel At 3:30 AM in the morning, Gaga returned to her hotel after her performance at G-A-Y Nightclub. 1-17-09 Arriving at club G-A-Y.jpg 09-01-18 London.jpg Out In London Later that day, in the afternoon, Gaga was seen out in South London. SouthLondon2009-Jan17.jpg T4 Sunday : Main article: T4 Sunday 2-27-09 T4 Sunday.jpg Heathrow Airport In the evening, Gaga took a plane to Aberdeen for The Doll Domination Tour. 09-01-18 Heathrow Airport.jpg 1-18-09 Heathrow Airport 002.jpg Doll Domination Tour at AECC : Main articles: Doll Domination Tour, Aberdeen Exhibition and Conference Centre This show was the premiere of the Doll Domination Tour where Lady Gaga did a 25 minutes set list as opening act. 1-17-09 G-A-Y 002.jpg 1-17-09 G-A-Y 003.jpg #Origami Dress (Transparent), Molded Top (Silver), Disco Glove by Haus of Gaga January 19 S.E.C.C (Doll Domination Tour) : Main articles: Doll Domination Tour, SECC *Origami Dress (Transparent), Molded Top (Silver), Disco Glove by Haus of Gaga January 21 Metro Radio Arena (Doll Domination Tour) *Origami Dress (White), Molded Top (Translucent), Disco Glove by Haus of Gaga January 22 David Venni Main Article: David Venni Early in the day before Gaga's gig later, she took a photoshoot with David Venni for ASOS Magazine David Venni 09.jpg Tu7sx.jpg David Venni 01.jpg David Venni 05.jpg 556636 260993473992198 100002446415124 537029 207897297 n.jpg David Venni 07.jpg National Indoor Arena (Doll Domination Tour) *Origami Dress (Color?), Molded Top (Translucent), Disco Glove by Haus of Gaga Backstage Lady Gaga was spotted backstage at the National Indoor Arena 1-22-09 Backstage Birmingham 001.jpg January 24 Trent FM Arena Nottingham (Doll Domination Tour) *Origami Dress (Transparent), Molded Top (Silver), Disco Glove by Haus of Gaga January 25 Bournemouth International Centre (Doll Domination Tour) *Origami Dress (Black), Molded Top (Translucent), Disco Glove by Haus of Gaga January 26 DLD Starnight Main Article: DLD Starnight Lady Gaga made and appearance at the DLD Starnight event in Germany. She also performed a couple of songs. Arrival1.jpg Jan26-DLDStarNight.jpeg *Origami Dress (Transparent), Molded Top (Silver), Disco Glove by Haus of Gaga January 27 Arriving at Punk Nightclub Lady Gaga came to Punk Nightclub to attend The Nokia 5800 Launch Party 1-27-09 Arriving at Punk Nightclub.jpg Nokia 5800 Launch Party Main Article: Nokia 5800 Launch Party Gaga was a featured celebrity of the event along with Paris Hilton and many others. Paris Hilton interviewed Gaga during this event. 012-thefamegallery.jpg Roxy Nightclub Lady Gaga and Paris Hilton went to Roxy Nightclub after The Nokia 5800 Launch Party *Pics Needed The O2 (Doll Domination Tour) *Origami Dress (Transparent), Molded Top (Silver), Disco Glove by Haus of Gaga January 28 BBC2 Music Show 'Sound' Lady Gaga performed here and Neyo performed too. They were seen goofing off backstage before performing. BBC2MUSICShow(Sound)2009.jpg 1-28-09 BBC2 Music Show Sound 002.jpg Derrick Santini Main Article: Derrick Santini Lady Gaga took a photoshoot with Derrick Santini for Fabulous Magazine. Derrick Santini 05.jpg Derrick Santini 055.jpg Derrick Santini 040.jpg Derrick Santini 045.jpg Derrick Santini 023.jpg Derrick Santini 066.jpg Leaving Studio Lady Gaga was photographed leaving the studio where she took the Derrick Santini photoshoot. 2009-StudioinLondonJan28.jpg The O2 (Doll Domination Tour) *Origami Dress (Color?), Molded Top (Transparent), Disco Glove by [of Gaga Maya Club Lady Gaga went out for the night to Club Maya with producer Mark Ronson. Gaga performed at Club Maya. Gaga attended The Hurricane Tour at Roundhouse. She met with Grace Jones backstage after the show. 1-28-09 Maya Nightclub 001.jpg 29-1-09 Lady Gaga with Grace Jones.jpg Bungalow 8 After Club Maya, Mark Ronson took Gaga to the club Bungalow 8. 09-01-28 NYC.jpg After visiting Bungalow 8, Mark Ronson took Lady Gaga to a private address in East London with actors Jamie Winstone and Alfie Allen. They stayed there until 5:30 AM. January 29 Manchester Evening News Arena (Doll Domination Tour) *Origami Dress (White), Molded Top (Silver), Disco Glove by Haus of Gaga January 30 Cardiff International Arena (Doll Domination Tour) *Origami Dress (Transparent), Molded Top (Silver), Disco Glove by Haus of Gaga January 31 Tubridy Tonight Main Article: Tubridy Tonight (RTE) Lady Gaga performed Just Dance on Tubridy Tonight. 1-31-09 Turbidy Tonight 001.JPG Leaving RTE Studios Lady Gaga left RTE studios around midnight and went immediately back to her hotel. 09-01-31 Dublin.jpg Category:2009 fashion